Endoluminal surgery encompass all surgical procedures that involve intentional instrument penetration into a lumen of a human body, such as the vascular lumens, the gastrointestinal lumens, or the air exchange lumens. These procedures generally entail diagnosis or treatment of diseases or debilitating conditions. Surgeons usually utilize a rigid or flexible tube, such as an endoscope, during endoluminal surgery. The tube is normally introduced into the human body through a body orifice, such as the mouth or rectum, or through an incision. Endoscopes, in particular, allow surgeons to view the target surgical site and may provide one or more working channels, or pathways, to the treatment site. During endoluminal surgical procedures, the surgeons steers or places the endoscope through the body until it reaches the intended site. Thereafter, the surgeon may perform the appropriate medical procedure.